


Moving Is Never Easy

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Houen-chichou | Hoenn, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Moving, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: May is not looking forward to the move





	Moving Is Never Easy

"May! Dinner's ready!"

May was still in her bedroom, sitting cross-legged on the floor. The carpet that once lined her room had been stripped, the furniture and possessions that filled up the space were either already taken down to the truck or were packed in the boxes that were scattered haphazardly about around her. 

"I made chicken teriyaki, your favorite!" 

May kept her gaze down, not wanting to look up and be reminded that tomorrow would be the day that she would leave the only home she had ever known.

"May?"

There came a knock on the door. She ignored it. 

"Can I come in?"

May said nothing. A click, and her mother stepped inside the room.

"Oh May," her mother's face fell as she looked at May's hunched over figure. She walked over and sat down beside her. 

"I don't want to move," May forlornly said.

"I know sweetie," her mother gently placed an arm around her and brought her in close. "Moving is never easy. It's hard to let go of people and places you love. But it doesn't mean that you'll forget about them forever. You'll always remember your life here. You can still keep in touch with your friends, and we'll always come back here during the summer to visit family. And who knows, maybe soon enough, we'll be getting visits from them at our new home."

"I don't see why we even have to, dad liked his old job," May grumbled.

"The gym in Petalburg City needed a new leader and your dad was willing to step up. Of course, he's always wanted to go to Hoenn but that wasn't the first thing on his mind when they offered him the job. He just wants to help out wherever he can."

"Well it's not helping us."

May's mother paused before speaking again.

"But moving can also be an adventure you know. It's a chance to discover new things about yourself and the world around you. Don't you think that's exciting? You're starting middle school in a whole new region. You will learn about places and people you never even knew existed. You'll make new friends, try new things, maybe even start on your first pokemon journey. It's a once in a lifetime chance that not many kids get."

May curiously gazed up at her mother.

"In the end, it's how _you_ make it that determines if things go well or not. You could choose to dwell only on the bad parts, or you could try to make it better with what you've got."

May leaned in and placed her head on her mother's shoulder. She felt her mother's fingers stroke her hair and brush several strands off of her forehead.

"And don't forget that dad and I are always looking after you no matter what. We all have each other."

Like she used to when May was very young, her mother took her hand and helped her up to her feet. May smiled up at her. She playfully moved her arm so that their hands swung back and forth. Her mother smiled back. May let go of her mother's hand and faced the door.

"Maybe you're right. I know I'll miss it here, but I should think about the good things to come. Who knows what might happen?"

Mother and daughter started to walk out into the hall together.

"Maybe I'll like Hoenn."


End file.
